Too Cool to Die
by Aardvarks Live In Russia
Summary: What if nobody died? What if everyone who died in the trilogy just went back in time? This is a collection of letters home from the 'dead'. Enjoy!
1. Love always, Finnick

**Hey, hi, hello! My other story, Time for Killing, was deleted by Fanfiction because it was interactive. So I decided to try this. I believe that I am the first to do this, but if I'm not, I'm sorry to anyone I may have taken this from. The jist of this story is basically the people who dies in the series never really died, they just went back in time, and they are now writing home. Please review!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of the characters.**

* * *

Dear Annie,

Sweetheart, I regret to inform you that I have been lying to you for five years. My big secret is that I truly am alive and well and living in the year 2036. I am sorry. I cannot return to you, as the time machine used by everyone that has been killed between the 74th Hunger Games ad President Snow's death is broken. Yes, I have been informed of the Capitol's fall of have all returned to different time in the past. I want you to know that I love you and that I am very sorry about putting you through my death and that I am doing the best I can to fix the time machine that trapped me in this time zone.

I have become a Olympic swimmer for the USA and have won four gold medal, one silver, and one bronze. I have also become a male underwear model. Although I have many girls gawking over me, I have remained faithful and am single. I was told by another 'dead' friend that you were pregnant when I passed. That would make the child about 4-ish. My heart aches when I think about how I never got to meet my child. Tell me, is it a boy or girl? Does he/she look like me or you? What did you name him? I don't expect you to reply, as the time-travel postal service is extremely complicated.

Give our child my sincerest apologies and tell he/she I love him/her very much. And Annie, I love you very much and hope to return home soon.

Love always,

Finnick

* * *

**Thank to everyone that read this. I do not have a beta for this story, so for any typos, sorry! If anybody is willing to beta this story, message me! Also, if you think that I should do another person's point of view, review or PM me your ideas!**

**Luv ya!  
**

**~Clarke  
**

**"Writing is the best way to talk without being interrupted." ~Jules Renard  
**


	2. Hugs and Kisses, Annie

**Hello readers! I have decided top do response, because nobody told me _not _to. Read and review! Sorry it's taken so long!**

* * *

Dear Finnick,

I can't tell you how overjoyed I am to hear from you. I cannot wait for the time machine to be repaired so that I can see you again. Okay, I have a confession. Remember how you used to sit in front of me in History? I really just spent the entire time looking at you. What's the USA, is it the same thing as America? What are the Olympics? If you're in the year 2036, what year am I in?

It means a lot to me to hear that you've stayed faithful, so have I. I had a boy, and yes, he is four. I named him Finnick the second, which makes you Finnick the first. He looks exactly like you, but with my eyes. He is one of the fastest swimmers in the district, which I told him you would be very proud about. He is well-liked, and most kids call him Second, a nickname that I have grown accustomed to calling him also. He is a jokester, but is caring for the younger kids in the district. He is starting to want a little sister, do you think you could speed up that repair? And I have figured out this 'complicated' time-travel post service.

I miss you and wait for your return.

Hugs and Kisses,

Annie 3

* * *

**Again, sorry it's taken so long, turns out I can take a longer break from academical stuff than I thought. So, whatcha think? Like it, love, want some more of it? Hate it, wish it would die, wish _I _would die? Please, review, or I'm just going to continue to write stuff you don't want to see.**

**Luv ya,  
**

**Clarke  
**

**Friendship is born at that moment when one person says to another, "What! You too? I thought I was the only one!" ~C. S. Lewis **


	3. Sisters forever, Rue

**Hello readers! Read and Review!**

* * *

Dear Katniss,

Although I only knew you for a few weeks, I feel as though you became my sisters in our days together, bonding over groosling and berries. I miss you very much. I like to believe that if we were from the same district, we would have been great friends.

As you are reading this, you may be confused. There has been something I haven't told you. When I are on the verge of death in the arena, the Rebels grabbed me, instead of the Capitol. This happened with the others that died before me. The Capitol didn't release it, as it would make them look as if they weren't in complete power. They nursed me back to health. Something was messed up and we were all sent back in time, to different years before the fall of America.

I became a gymnast and am on my way to the Olympics. I am living in New York City in 2014. It is very busy, like the Capitol, but people don't wear anything outrageous. There is quite a bit of crime here, but no place is perfect, isn't it?

I missed you very much, and hope that you and Peeta are happy together.

Sisters forever,

Rue

* * *

**Once again, thanks to everyone that read this. I still do not have a beta for this story, so for any typos, sorry! Again, if anybody is willing to beta this story, message me! Also, if you think that I should do another person's point of view, review or PM me your ideas!**

**Luv ya!  
**

**~Clarke  
**

**"No one is able to enjoy such a feast than the one who throws a party in his own mind." ~Selma Lagerlöf  
**


	4. Your son, Cato

**Hello readers! If you want me to write a letter from another late tribute, review or PM me your suggestions!**

* * *

Dear Mother,

I can not tell you how bad I feel for giving up in the Games. I should have broke the boy's neck instead of trying to strangle him. I should have killed the girl in the tree when I had the chance. Looking back, we had weapons to chop down the tree, or we could have burned the tree down. I'm sorry I disgraced you with such a stupid choice. I cannot bear to think of the shame in which I brought to our family. I hope that Aunt Enobaria brought back our families' honor once again. Nobody won, but I like to think that she was helping the Capitol until their unfortunate fall. Although I was delighted to hear about how they held on until as long as possible. Is it true about what they said about the fall of the Nut? Is dear sister Vanessa okay? What about Father? Please tell me that they were not injured, as I heard there were only about 200 survivors.

You will be delighted to know that I have been working with the Federal Bureau of Investigation I get to bring honor to my country, and I still get the violence that I crave. Although I am not killing, as I was raised to do, I am still able to use the forcefulness that I am so accustomed to. The broken time travel machine dropped me off at the year 2001, right before a horrid attack on the Twin Towers. I feel as though America is stronger than Panem had described it, as this country, after such a horrible attack, still shows no sign of crumbling.

I miss you quite a bit. Please tell Vanessa and Father that I miss them, also. And please tell my girlfriend, Hannah, that I miss her very much and that I love her. I hope to return to you soon.

Your son,

Cato

* * *

**Thanks for reading! This story was edited by me, so I apologize for any mistakes, although I don't believe there are any! I am also thinking of writing response letters, but am not sure. Review or PM me your opinions!  
**

**Luv ya!  
**

**~Clarke  
**

**Imagination gallops; judgement merely walks. ~Traditional proverb  
**

**P.S. My love and extreme gratitude for the people who help and lost their lives in 9/11. You are never forgotten! 3  
**


	5. Love, Prim

**Hello readers! I still need thoughts about response letters, so please give me your opinion!**

* * *

Dear Katniss,

I miss you so much! I hear that you are beating Gale and yourself up because of my 'death'. Stop it. Now. Gale's plan was obviously never meant for me, and he had no idea how or which of his plan they would use. And there's nothing you could have done differently to save me. Sorry Katniss, you can't save everyone. You're not as awesome as you think you are. (Joking- you are the best person ever.)

I was transported back to the 1863. I have become a nurse for wounded Union soldiers in the Civil War. Can you believe that people held slaves? I'm happy they're doing something about the medicine is crude, I am happy to help in any way I can. You wouldn't believe how often I want to tell them what they're doing is wrong, but I can't, as that would have catastrophic consequences. We were told that we cannot talk about Panem or the Hunger Games. On the other hand, I am still helping and that's all that matters.

I hope that you and Peeta will be happy together, yes, I was told. I was also told that you named your child after me- thank you so much. Unlike the others, I do not believe that they can repair the time machine to get us back home, so letters must be enough for you. Don't get me wrong, I'm hoping they fix it, but I don't think it will happen. Tell mom I said hello and that I love her.

Love,

Prim

* * *

**And there you go! I think I'm going to do Clove next, because of a few requests. Any more suggestions? I can write, edit, and post about two per day, depending on how busy I am.**

**Luv ya!  
**

**~Clarke  
**

**"May I never grow to old to treasure 'once upon a time'." ~Anonymous**


	6. From, Lavina

**Hello readers! This idea was submitted by 'Polluxx AND castor luver,' so I decided to do it. I want to do a Clove, Madge, Mags, and Chaff one, but I don't have the time today. :( So, I will attempt to do it tomorrow, but it's the last day of school and I might go to the beach with my friends after school. Plus I need a break from any thing intellectual. But nothing too long. Know me I'll probably get to it on Thursday. Review! **

* * *

Dear Gale and Katniss,

I am writing you today to make you understand that my capture was not your fault. There was nothing you could have done to prevent my capture, as the Capitol was following us. I feel as though you both have the right to know why I was running away and where.

I was running to District Thirteen, as you have probably deduced. I was running because I could not take the Capitol's shenanigans anymore. I grew up in the Capitol watching the Games. Yet a few year ago I saw a girl who reminded me of my late sister. The reality of the cruelty of the Games finally sunk in. While devising my plan, I ran into somebody else that had the same idea of running away as I had. We collaborated on the plans and created a scheme in which we thought could not be beat. But, Alas, right before we left I told my brother we were leaving. As an attempt to convince me to stay, he told our mother. A neighbor happened to overhear this and told on us, right after we left. The man I was with was named Geoffrey. It remains a mystery why he had planned to leave, but I didn't ask.

I have been transported back in time to 20140. I had experimental surgery done and I can speak again. Ironically, I now translate sign language to people who can't talk.

From,

Lavina

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I still want to know about response letters, but I'm leaning towards no. Seriously, I need your guys' opinions! If it's a terrible idea, TELL ME it's a terrible idea! I have no feelings! **

**Luv ya!**

**~Clarke**

**"You can't depend on your eyes when your imagination is out of focus." ~Mark Twain, A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court**


End file.
